Filter cartridges are used in a wide variety of applications to filter various liquids such as water. Filter cartridges, especially filter cartridges used to filter water in refrigerators, can be attached to a manifold using a quick disconnect system for easy replacement of the filter cartridge when necessary. Often, the quick disconnect system uses one or more lugs extending from the filter cartridge that mate with corresponding recesses in the manifold. To install a new filter cartridge, the lugs are aligned with the recesses and the filter cartridge is then rotated clockwise to lock the filter cartridge into position. To unlock the filter cartridge, the filter cartridge is rotated counter-clockwise. One issue with the above described system is that sufficient clearance must be provided around the filter cartridge in order to enable a user to grasp and rotate the filter cartridge in both directions when removing and installing a new filter cartridge. In some applications, sufficient space for a user's hand and/or fingers is not present around the filter cartridge for generating the required torque which prevents utilization of the twist and lock style filter system.
A straight line push/pull filter cartridge system is disclosed in U.S. patent publication number 2007/0199876 dated Aug. 20, 2007 by Tubby. Such a system works well in applications where insufficient clearance is present to use the twist and lock style system that requires filter cartridge rotation. In the straight line push/pull system, the filter cartridge does not rotate during insertion or removal and the filter cartridge is guided in a linear motion. The push/pull filter cartridge system uses rotating latches to secure the filter cartridge to the manifold. One issue with the straight line push/pull filter cartridge system is the complexity of the rotating latches and the inherent cost of producing such a filter cartridge system.